Persephone's Daughter
by Legolas French Horn West
Summary: Cora is the princess of the island Anthas and the rival of Helen. When her island is ravished by pirates, what will happen? Warning for murder, rape and adult stuff. Very accurate in Greek mythology
1. The Flower Princess

This story is partially based on GODDESS OF YESTERDAY, INSIDE THE WALLS OF TROY and TROY. All these books include Helen of Troy and the Trojan War, as this story does. Bibliography will come later. Other resources are: GODS, GODDESSES AND MONSTERS and the web site: http://homepage.mac.com/cparada/GML/index.html By the way, I don't own Greek mythology  
  
  
  
  
  
Persephone's Daughter  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
The island of my birth is called Anthas, or flower, because it is filled with fields and meadows of flowers, rosebushes and narcissus. It is also called the Stinging Isle because it is the home to many bees and wasps. My father, the king Xuthus, was proud of his island kingdom, and the flowers kings from far away lands came to beg us for. He boasted that even Aphrodite had not so many flowers on her island. Perhaps that is why we paid so dearly in later years.  
  
I was princess of that ghost-kingdom. My name is Cora, in honor of the queen of the Underworld and the goddess of flowers, Persephone. Before she was taken away by Hades, she was called Core, the maiden, and it is said my birth island is sacred to her because of the abundance of her favorite thing, flowers and because there is a special temple to her there. My people adored the goddess, and we mainly worshipped her. My mother, Halia, said Persephone was an ally for someone like I, whose beauty rivaled that of immortals. I believed Persephone my special patron, and prayed to her fervently.  
  
My mother used to weave lilies and roses into my ebony hair lovingly and said that no mortal could help but love me. She was the first to tell me the myth of Persephone; how she had been taken away from her loving mother Demeter to the underworld by Hades, then ravished by him as well. How Hades tricked her into eating a pomegranate seed, thus sealing her fate as queen of the Underworld for part of the year, and goddess of flowers for the other. It was my mother who taught me the rituals of the sacred temple of Persephone. It was my mother who truly loved me, and not my beauty. She died when I was thirteen years of age, which now I take as a blessing. I would not wish my mother see the destruction of our island and be taken as a slave by pirates, even if it did mean I had her a few more years.  
  
After her death, it was I who brought the goddess flowers and prayed for peace and prosperity of our tiny kingdom, as my mother had done every day since she had married my father. Other then that activity and picking flowers, I barely left the women's quarters of the palace. I had been quite desolate since my mother's death. At sixteen, I still kept this routine of mine. Eventually my daily visit to the temple was what saved me.  
  
And the most disturbing and unique thing about me. My beauty. My gift given to me from the gods, also my curse. With hair as dark as ebony and eyes the color of the ocean, I am the called the flower of my island. I knew my beauty would be trouble, for I am rival only to Helen of Sparta, sister to the warriors Castor and Polydeuces. I am not renowned as her though, for the islands of Greece, where I come from, are flecked through the Aegean Sea like drops from a paint brush, and are easy to disappear and be unnoticed in.  
  
The islands. My home, where this story begins...  
  
  
  
  
The Flower Princess  
  
  
  
The end of the first part of my life took place on the second anniversary of my mother's death.   
  
In honor of the late queen Halia, my mother, my ladies and I had spent the night at the temple of Persephone, with a dispatch of guards in case wolfs(common on Anthas) were nearby. I awoke that morning to sounds of my ladies rising and saying their morning prayers to the goddess. The smell of the oil spilled from the pyxis vases still clung to my nostrils as I murmured my prayers as well.  
  
"O great Goddess, queen of the Dead, hear my cry!" I sang quietly, "listen and be near me. Protect me today and for all the days after."  
  
The morning was quiet, the way I preferred it. All you could hear were the quiet prayers of my maidens and I and the ocean waves breaking over the rocks. I was thinking how I would go play happily with Lygea and Rhodea in the fields and how we would braid each other's hair later in the evening. How wrong I was. How wrong we all were, but how were mortals to know the gods' will?  
  
"Lady Cora, look!" A guard exclaimed, pointing northwards, where the city was located.   
  
Smoke came over the rocks. Thick, dense smoke from a fire, like a cursed fog it crept everywhere, polluting the air. It was a sign of pirates. Once they had gotten the treasure of the city and killed the men, they would burn the city to ash. I froze in my steps. A coldness spread over my body. 'No, no, this can't be happening to us,' I thought, 'We sacrifice to the gods regularly, we are friends to everyone. This can not be. Surely some farmer's hut caught fire, not pirates.'  
  
I closed my eyes, gathering my strength, then commanded one of the guards to go over the hills the back way, to see what was happening. The guard looked frightened, but quickly disappeared into the bushes. My maids and I waited anxiously, holding hands, praying to the gods to spare the island. I prayed so hard my head started to pound with intensity.  
  
'Zeus Thunderer, please do not let these pirates come, I beg of you.'  
'Poseidon, King of the Sea, I pray you sent a storm to sink any pirate's ships that might have come for Anthas'  
  
I prayed to every god I could think of, but felt no presence. Somewhere in my heart I knew that that day all the gods but one had forgotten us, but I was so frightened then. I still had a tiny bit of hope; I still had only one goddess left to turn to.  
  
'Persephone, O great queen, please protect your island, MY island. O protect me, as I know you shall. Please, send the pirates away from our minds and confirm a less gruesome reason for the smoke, goddess.'  
  
We waited for five long hours for the guard to return. I was lost in my head, I could barely see the concerned looks of my women. I could only hope that nothing had happened, even though the smoke was coming in an even greater supply making the air seem black and dangerous. Finally, the guard arrived, out of breath and sweating madly.  
"Oh, my princess, pirates have taken beautiful Anthas. I saw them as they burned the palace. There was nothing I could do....everyone was dead. Your father, the peasants... everything is destroyed. It was like they swept through the town with a net."  
  
I felt bile rush up to the tip of my tongue, but I choked it back down. The fraise "with a net" is actually a fishing term. The fisherman throws out a net into the sea in hopes of catching an entire school of fish.   
  
Everything gone? How? In my mind I was screaming, but I held it in. I turned to look at my ladies as they started sobbing, throwing their arms around each other. The guards started to group to form a plan. I did nothing. I only stood their dazed, looking into the sky at the black smoke against the blue. Everything was numb. It was too much for me. I felt dizzy and all of a sudden the ground came up to meet me. I fainted.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HI! I love Greek mythology! I'm fascinated with all things having to do with the Trojan war and Helen of Troy, which is why I'm writing this! Cora is fictional and so is Anthas, but I'll explain that later, ok? 


	2. To the Realm of the Dead or Ships

A/N: The full bibliography is at the end of this chapter. At the end of the story I'll give a history of Helen and the Trojan War if requested. I recommend all the books listed in the bibliography.  
  
  
  
  
Persephone's Daughter  
  
  
  
To the Realm of the Dead or Ships  
  
  
  
It took all that evening and the next day to bury the dead properly. We buried my father first, whose body lay just outside the palace, sword in hand. He had died a worthy death, while fighting, but the pirates had racked his body with swords. The wounds reminded me of blooming roses, open and bright red with bits of flesh hanging off. I myself covered him in his purple cloak and some how someone had found a coin to put under his tongue so he could pay the ferryman Charon to take him across the river Styx. Then we turned to the townspeople.  
  
Everyone lay dead in the streets. The mud(it had rained one of the previous days) was red with the blood. Fisherman, traders, farmers, all were dead. There were no survivors. The whole island was eerily silent as my ladies and I watched the guards build the huge funeral pyre for the bodies. There was no choice but to burn the bodies; there were too many to bury.  
  
No women but us remained on the island. I shivered to think what happened to the rest of them. Raped, then taken as slaves for some foreign women, I suppose. I felt so guilty and sad. My fate was with my people. How could I be spared and the rest of my island be utterly destroyed? Why didn't the screams of the men being murdered and the women being ravished and taken away carry up to the temple so I could have gone back and shared in their fate? Tears came to my eyes when ever those thoughts came to it. The bitterness I felt was overpowering. First my mother, and then this happened. Truly I drank deeply from the cup of sorrow.   
  
The first two days we spent just burying the dead. There was still food in the farmer's huts that we could eat, and fresh water streams were all over the island. On the fifth day, our food ran out. With five strong men and eight ladies, we could expect as much. We should have offered to the gods at least once. Perhaps on the third day after the pirates, for three is a sacred number. I had no taste for gods who deserted us though, so we did nothing of the sort.   
  
Instead, on the third day we decided to see if the pirates had found the caves where the treasures of Anthas were hidden and if there was anything left in the palace. I sent my men down to the caves as my women and I looked among the ashes of the palace. All we found were charred remains of precious wood, a few scorched chairs and such, and what few of the stone statues remained. One of my maids found her medal necklace, a rare keepsake for a slave. A balcony that belonged to the women's quarters had been left untouched, and I took one of the soft draperies and made a shawl for myself, the other I let my ladies use to clean their faces and bodies off. Luckily, the pirates did not discover the caves buried in the uneven hillside of the island and left it, thinking that we were poor. In truth my father was a great pirate and took many cities, so we had much gold for my dowry. At least I could give something to my future husband besides an island and my beauty.  
  
My party and I sat and waited after that. We didn't know exactly what to do. A ship could pass by and see our burned out citadel up on the cliff and come to our rescue. But who knew if that ship would be friendly? They could kill my men and then take my women and I as slaves. Or a king or prince could come and kill everyone but me and take me as a concubine. No doubt my beauty would be tempting. Nothing like that happened though; we just sat on the beach staring out to sea most of the day.  
  
Finally, on the ninth day, I found the strength to go back to Persephone's temple to pray.  
Nine is a sacred number, even more so than three, and it is always a good idea to pray then. I went alone. The goddess would listen to her princess, but only if I came alone. I passed through the many meadows of flowers leading to the temple savoring everything. The birds sang sweet songs that carried on the wind. I could see the soft white flowers delicately placed at the foot of trees and the violet narcissus growing along the streams. I was afraid of what would happen to me and my home. If I left I would probably never come back, and if I stayed here in my beautiful home I would die of starvation.  
  
I entered the temple slowly, my feet padded like a cats so I would make no noise. This place used to be my favorite in the world, but now it just made me sick. If I hadn't been here I would have been with my father in eternity. None the less, I had to pray, or Persephone would leave me here to starve on my island.  
  
I retrieved one of the pyxis vases from a jar and let the oil drip on to the floor drop by drop. This was how I usually started, even if it was a bit unusual. It was how my mother had taught me.  
  
I walked slowly through Persephone's temple. I stopped at the feet of the statue dedicated to the goddess. I sunk low onto my knees, holding my palms to the heavens. In a reedy voice I sang:  
  
"O Goddess, hold me through these nights on my lonely island. Please, send help in some form."  
  
I prayed to her until my head hurt, until I could think no more. I moved on to the idol of Core, Persephone when she was a flower-maiden. The idol was white marble under the paint that had been worn away by time. This was the most beloved figure in the temple. Love had worn away her paint. The statue also had the most flowers on and around it. I dropped to my knees and hugged the goddess's feet.  
  
"O Beautiful Maiden for whom I am named, answer me this. Why did I escape my fate? How could I be the only free person of my people? How could you spare slaves and a princess and not the king? Why? How? O please Goddess, send me a sign."  
  
I stayed there, and then the most extraordinary thing happened. A voice sounded, the beautiful voice of a women, singing a song without words, a song of comfort. It swam around me and into my heart and then suddenly it stopped, and spoke.  
  
"Daughter, this IS your fate. You are meant to do more, not to stay here. Your heart will mend from your losses over time, do not worry. You will survive. I WILL listen and be near you."  
  
It was my goddess speaking to me, assuring me. I felt rejuvenated, and for the first time in nine days I smiled. I thanked the goddess for favoring me with her voice and stood up, slowly backing out of the temple. I looked back towards the temple, knowing that I would not come back to it for some time, but I felt no sorrow. I knew my goddess would let me return. I smiled once again and continued on my way.   
  
A guard came up to greet me excitedly. I ran to meet him. He fell to his knees before me, beaming and delivered happy news.  
  
"Princess! O, my princess! There are ships! Ships have come for us! They appeared in our bay just this hour! We are saved!"  
  
"Not necessarily, man, but there is hope. Let me prepare for these ships so that I may woo them to take us to help."  
  
But still, I could not help but smile. My goddess did not desert me with the pirates. She had saved me, and she was saving me yet again. Somewhere, a nightingale started to sing, and I knew that it was indeed her. I let the guard lead me back to shore to prepare for the ships that would take us to our new destiny.  
  
  
  
  
BIBLIOGRAPHY:  
  
INSIDE THE WALLS OF TROY by Clarence McLaren  
GODDESS OF YESTERDAY by Caroline B. Cooney  
TROY by Adele Geras  
THE ILIAD by Homer(no, not Homer Simpson, an ancient storyteller)  
GODS, GODDESSES AND MONSTERS An Encyclopedia of World Mythology(the Greek section) by Sheila Keenan   
Greek Mythology Link website by Carlos Parada: http://homepage.mac.com/cparada/GML/index.html   
  
This story also takes some scenes from the book GODDESS OF YESTERDAY. I'll tell you when these scenes turn up. One of them is in this chapter, when Cora goes to pray to her goddess on the ninth day after the pirates attack. Anaxandra also goes and prays to her goddess the ninth day after the pirates attack her island, Siphnos. Her treasure is also untouched by the pirates and she also goes back to the palace to look for things. Her food also runs out on the fifth day. The comment about drinking deeply from the cup of sorrow is also taken from G of Y. The pyxis vases come from G of Y and INSIDE THE WALLS OF TROY. 


	3. Going to Sparta

A/N: Sorry! School started this week and I had lots of homework! Ok, so the only part I stole from another book is where Cora is talking about her mother being a very good story-teller. That is how Helen, in INSIDE THE WALLS OF TROY describes her cousin, Penelope.  
  
  
  
Persephone's Daughter  
  
Going to Sparta  
  
  
My maids dressed me in the chiton I had worn the day before the pirates came. It was pale green with a large sash with designs of flowers and animals on it. I cleaned my hair of the blood and grime it had acquired during the eight days of uncertainty in one of the streams. My women braided my ebony locks into intricate piles woven with lilies and large lazy flowers. My men sharpened their weapons, but it would be little help if a ship load of men decided to attack. Our survival depended on my pursuing of the captain.  
  
The ships pulled into our little bay in late afternoon. Thirteen of us stood as straight as arrows to greet them. The women and I dried our tears and the men had their spears down on the sand, so we would appear friendly. One of the ships lowered a small boat into the sea and two men readily jumped into it. Then a more regal and tall man was helped into it by the first two men. They started rowing to shore. This all of us watched from the beach, and everyone let out a sigh of relief. They would give us time to explain the situation.  
  
As the man came closer to shore, I saw his jaw drop. He had seen me...and fallen under my spell at once. He jumped out of the boat even before it had completely beached into the shore. He ran to me and fell to his knees before me, kissing the hem of my skirt. His hair was sandy and curly, drawn up into a cap, and his skin dark from sailing in the sun. When he looked up into my eyes, I discovered that his were deep blue. I was uncertain of who he was, but I spoke to him anyways.   
  
"I am Cora, daughter of Xuthus, princess of the isle Anthas. Our island was taken by pirates. All are dead but us, who were under the protection of the Goddess Queen Persephone while the pirates were attacking." At this point the man stood up and I discovered he was a full head taller than me, which surprised me, but I had to continue.  
  
"I ask you, no, I beg you, to take us to safety, where we can buy slaves to help rebuild what was lost." I kneeled and threw my arms around his knees, beseeching him to help me. His gaze softened and he drew his fingers under my chin and raised my whole body up.  
  
"I am Idomeneus of Crete. I have heard of Cora of the Stinging Isle, but never believed the tale that there was one who rivaled that of Helen. But now I see you and am amazed. I will help you, Flower. I am sailing to Sparta in order to compete for the maiden Helen's hand. I have no men to spare for you, but King Tyndareus will give you slaves and a ship so you may return to your home."  
  
I smiled and bowed slightly to him. To Sparta! To see Helen! My guards and maids cheered and we all hugged, glad to be alive and glad to be going to see the most beautiful woman on earth!  
  
We ate some of the ships provisions greedily and the guards started to swap stories. My maids went to the temple of Persephone for one last time and I stayed behind with the prince Idomeneus. He seemed amazed that I had remained such a well kept secret for fifteen years. I had to be a secret. If any pirates found out that a maiden rivaling Aphrodite herself lived on a small, unprotected island west of Naxos, they could easily attack. Not that keeping me a secret kept that from happening.  
  
But Idomeneus's heart belonged to another, as he told me while we rowed to his ships.  
  
"I saw Helen of Sparta only two years ago, when she was only just thirteen. Even then her beauty rivaled that of the gods. Her hair is flaxen and it gleams as water does in the sunlight. Her eyes are like the Aegean at dusk. There are many titles for the Spartan princess; Helen of the White Hands, Helen of the Flaxen Hair, Helen the Beautiful, the Swan. Every respectable king and lord in Greece is coming to try to claim her," he said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, my mother, queen Halia, often told me the story of Leda and the swan. She loved to speak of Helen, Clytaemnestra, Castor and Pollux. My mother was a gifted story-teller, even the court bard sat down to listen to her," I replied meekly, as a princess should and re-adjusted my makeshift shawl.  
  
"Indeed! I should like to hear some of her stories on our voyage."   
  
The tiny boat pulled up next to the black ship, and I was lifted aboard by strong men. I looked around. This was a cargo ship, so there was room on the deck where the slaves rowed and a tiny cabin for the captain, prince Idomeneus to sleep in. Someone threw a yellow cloak over me, and my maids and I sat down on the deck, using legs and backs as pillows and cushions. The head-slave beat on his drum and chanted,  
  
"Poseidon, King of the Sea,  
O great king,  
O great king of the waves..."  
  
We slowly left Anthas behind. I watched at the rail for hours, until night fell and Anthas was a tiny dot in the sea, like all the other islands.  
  
Idomeneus came over and stood besides me.  
  
"Are you afraid, my princess?" He said, looking down at me.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid. What if king Tyndareus will not help me? What if they laugh and throw me out to the streets? These are the questions I ask. In only three years I will inherit Anthas, and become a queen, but I must act like one now."  
  
"He will help you, and if he does not, I will. The goddess Persephone watches over you, Cora, do not forget that."  
  
"Thank you, prince. You are truly our savior."  
  
I turned on my heel and went to where my maids waited for me, to turn myself over to Hypnos. 


End file.
